


That's My Thing

by yeah_alright



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, This escalated quickly, but Nick had other ideas and I couldn't argue, just 100 words of a flirty/feisty faux argument with maybe some light innuendo, kind of, like in the very near future, like so near future if I'd had more time maybe I would have written it instead of just teasing it, suggestions of future, thought I was going to finally write a proper drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeah_alright/pseuds/yeah_alright
Summary: “Suppose I did it on purpose.”And Louis’ eyebrow jumps again, just for a moment.“Did you now?” His eyes flash, an underlying playfulness belying the anger painted across his, fuck, absolutely sharp as knives cheekbones. “Wanted a bit of trouble, maybe?”All Nick can do is nod, tightly and rapidly. His tongue darts out to wet his lips, eager for Louis to demand he put them to work.Nick comes home to find Louis inexplicably primed for a fight...or perhaps something a bit more interesting.





	That's My Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "zebra". It...went places I did not expect when I sat down to write. Isn't that just the best? 
> 
> To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/zebra), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> Love and thanks to my precious [Marigold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledkittenface/). I gave her no notice and even less time with a truly initial draft and she was kind and helpful as always. Any and all mistakes are mine alone. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Nicholas.” 

Nick grimaces at Louis’ tone, a bit too fucking laced with edge for a greeting, if he’s being honest. He doesn’t even have both feet inside their flat yet. 

“Lewis.” 

“I saw your instagram story.”

O...kay? Nick steps fully into the entryway and closes the door behind him, his eyes trained on Louis, looking for clues that might explain his seemingly piss poor attitude. 

“Saw the cheeky little zebra print shirt you wore today.”

“Mmm? Have some thoughts on it, do you?”

“The one you were decidedly _not_ wearing when you left the house this morning.”

Nick is so confused. “Love, I was on the way to the gym this morning. ‘Course I wasn’t wearing it then.”

He takes in Louis, utterly confounded at what he might have done to warrant being greeted by his crossed arms and steady glare. 

But fuck if he doesn’t look hot when he’s irritated.

“Sure you weren’t trying to keep me from seeing it?”

So very confused. 

“Why on earth would I do that? Louis, what the bloody fuck are you even on about?” 

“I’ve been quite clear since we first met, Nick.”

Nick still has no fucking idea what is happening, but the sternness coloring Louis’ voice and expression certainly have Nick’s cock’s attention.

He shifts to avoid it becoming obvious, trying his level best to coax his face into a concerned expression when what he’s actually feeling is a mix of utter confusion and a strong desire to drop to his knees and suck off his fit as fuck boyfriend right there in the foyer.

“Stripes are _my_ thing, Grimshaw.”

Nick’s jaw drops. This wanker cannot be fucking serious. He hasn’t even unbuttoned his coat yet – and honestly is a little frightened to at this point – or set down his bag. He’s still got his bloody keys in hand. And this adult man is giving him shit about _wearing stripes?_ Not even _actual_ stripes, but a goddamn zebra print. 

But just as he’s about to inquire aloud about how fucking old Louis is, he catches something flash across Louis’ eyes. Is he..did he almost…? 

That little shit is holding in a smile. 

Nick’s cock twitches at the realization. 

Alright then.

Nick calmly set his keys down on the entryway table and sets his face into a bored expression. 

“Is that so, Regina? Thought you’d moved on to hoop earrings.”

Louis’ eyebrow arches and fuck all, he’s striking. Nick isn’t going to be able to keep this act up for long. His dick won’t allow it. Still, he tries.

“Anyway, wouldn’t think you’d be quite adventurous enough for _zebra_ stripes, love. Animal print is really more my kind of style, innit? Figured you wouldn’t mind as long as I stayed away from the... _plain_ stripes you fancy. ”

Taking a few slow steps toward Nick, his eyebrow still arched mercilessly high, Louis rasps out a low, stern, “Nicholas. You know what you’ve done is wrong, don’t you?”

Nick swallows hard and somehow manages to both maintain eye contact and stay on his feet, which is no easy feat considering Louis’ piercing glare and chastising tone. 

“Don’t you, pet?”

Nick’s mouth goes dry and his lips part.

“Are you going to answer me, Grimshaw? I’m asking you a question.” Louis is inches away now, his chin raised defiantly in the way that sets Nick on fucking fire every single sodding time. 

With Louis so close and staring so directly into his eyes, Nick feels safe to palm at the growing bulge in his trousers without Louis noticing. The slight release of pressure is enough to allow his brain to think again. To try to manage a reply.

“I...I do.”

Oh, masterfully done, Nick. Fucking hell.

Louis smirks and it ignites Nick. He narrows his eyes at Louis. 

“Suppose I did it on purpose.”

And Louis’ eyebrow jumps again, just for a moment. 

“Did you now?” His eyes flash with an underlying playfulness that belies the anger painted across his, fuck, absolutely sharp as knives cheekbones. “Wanted a bit of trouble, maybe?”

All Nick can do is nod, tightly and rapidly. His tongue darts out to wet his lips, eager for Louis to demand he put them to work. 

“Wanted a little scolding, Nicholas? Hmm? Is that it?”

“Y– yes.”

Louis tsks dramatically and looks Nick up and down with agonizingly slow deliberation, his eyes burning through him. 

“Such a naughty boy, this one,” Louis practically purrs as he returns his gaze to Nick’s eyes. “What am I going to do with you, then?”

Another night, Nick might help prolong this play of theirs, let Louis draw it out as long as he fancied. But something about Louis’ tone tonight, and how unexpected this had all been from the word go, has whipped Nick into an internal frenzy much faster than usual. The complete and utter ridiculousness of Louis’ chosen pretense – he must have really wanted a shag. Must have been desperate for Nick. 

And that is what has Nick in an absolute state, lacking the stamina to keep this up for a second longer than necessary. 

“May I make a suggestion?” Nick asks, infusing his voice with deference despite his almost frantic impatience.

“For what your punishment should be? By all means.”

Thank Christ. 

Nick scurries to unbutton his coat, flinging it off him to reveal the offending garment and puffing his chest out just enough to get a rise out of Louis’ eyebrow once more. 

That fucking eyebrow. It’s as though it’s attached to Nick’s cock by a string. 

Just as Louis opens his mouth to say something – no doubt to reprimand Nick for his flagrant disrespect – Nick drops to his knees wordlessly and immediately frees Louis’ beautiful, hardening cock from his jeans. 

Nick glances up at Louis, arching his own eyebrow in a request for permission to proceed.

“This is your suggestion? To let you suck me off?” Louis asks, his tone not dismissive exactly, almost bored, but with a hint of a challenge to it.

Nick smirks, because he knows he’s got him. This is about to end exactly as he wants. 

“For you to fuck my mouth,” Nick replies, dropping his jaw open and letting his tongue slide out just far enough to rest on his bottom lip. The change in Louis’ expression is immediate and satisfying, as is the quickness with which Louis’ cock fully hardens without Nick having to even touch it. 

He simply holds his hands primly behind his back and closes his eyes, his mouth still open, tongue laid out like a red carpet. 

“Bloody hell,” he hears Louis whisper faintly, and it’s everything Nick can do to keep a smirk from fucking up his carefully arranged lips.

Nick’s focus is rewarded immediately as Louis’ hands grip his hair firmly – thank Christ he hasn’t followed through with his plan to buzz off his quiff just yet. “Alright?” Louis asks and Nick nods before the word even fully exits Louis’ mouth. 

He feels the heat of Louis’ cock approach, followed a half second later by his warm, wet tip on his tongue. Nick swallows eagerly, keeping his mouth open for Louis, an impatient whimper escaping as Louis takes his time entering his waiting mouth. 

Nick closes his lips around Louis’ cock the second he’s able, his tongue pressed flush against the underside of his shaft. He leaves his lips just loose enough to let Louis set whatever pace he pleases. He fucks lightly into Nick’s mouth at first, making sure he’s alright before gradually speeding up, his grip on Nick’s hair growing tighter as he loses himself, guttural groans littering the foyer as Nick opens his throat for him and Louis slides deeper in with every thrust. 

It takes all Nick’s willpower not to move his hands from behind his back and grip at Louis’ arse for dear life, but he’s playing the obedient, repentant boy right now, and doing a fantastic fucking job if he does say so himself. So he squeezes his hands together, restraining himself, thinking of how he plans to dig his fingers into Louis’ soft hips and supple arse later that night when it’s his turn, and he’s got Louis bent over on the bed, head pressed into the mattress and arse up as Nick fucks him senseless.

As if Louis can read his thoughts, he cries out just then, his cum coating Nick’s throat and tongue before he pulls out and finishes on Nick’s still-parted, half-smiling lips.

Spent, Louis drops his head to look at Nick as he releases his grasp on him. Nick opens his eyes and stares directly into Louis’ as he licks his cum from his lips. Louis exhales as he smiles down at Nick, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He gently strokes his thumb across Nick’s cheek, capturing a bit of cum just outside the corner of his mouth, beyond the reach of Nick’s tongue. Nick flicks his head to the side and takes Louis’ thumb into his mouth, sucking it clean. He leaves his head tilted slightly down, staring back up at Louis through his eyelashes as he slowly releases Louis’ thumb with a final kitten lick. 

Louis’ smile fills his face as he reaches down for Nick’s hand and helps him stand. “Welcome home, love.” 

Nick returns his smile and licks his lips before leaning in to press a soft but hunger-laced kiss to Louis’ mouth. 

After a few heated seconds, Louis breaks the kiss with a slight gasp. He glances down at Nick’s shirt, eyes roving over it before returning to Nick’s face. 

“Shirt suits you,” he says, blue eyes shining. “You should wear it more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <333
> 
> Tumblr post is [here](https://uhohmorshedios.tumblr.com/post/186166455460) if you'd care to share. :) 
> 
> And thanks as always to [lululawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/) for organizing this fest! I'm having such a good time!


End file.
